Como?
by acuario alor
Summary: Amor y Rebeldia... el primero de mis fics q puedo hacerles llegar...


**Cómo? By Acuario Alor**

**Candy: adiós…**

Pueden pasar 3,000 anos

Puedes besar otros labios

Pero nunca te olvidare

Pero nunca te olvidare

**Terry: te llevare a la estación…**

Puedo morirme mañana

Puede secarse mi alma

Pero nunca te olvidare

Pero nunca te olvidare

**Candy: será mejor q no…**

Pueden borrar mi memoria

Pueden robar nuestra historia

Pero nunca te olvidare

Pero nunca te olvidare

**Terry: Candy… te llevare a la estación**

¿Como olvidar tus sonrisa?

¿Como olvidar tu mirada?

¿Como olvidar que rezaba para que no te marcharas?

**Candy: No. Dije q no, eso hará las cosas más difíciles**

¿Como olvidar tus locuras?

¿Como olvidar que volabas?

¿Como olvidar que aun te quiero?

Más q a vivir, más que a nada

**Terry: Candy! No quiero perderte. No digas nada, déjame estar así un momento**

Pueden pasar 3,000 anos

Puedes besar otros labios

Pero nunca te olvidare

Pero nunca te olvidare

**Candy: Esta llorando, Terry está llorando. Terry mi amor, el muchacho q me ama… separarnos así…**

Puedes echarme de tu vida

Puedes negar que me querías

Pero nunca te olvidare

Sabes que nunca te olvidare

**Terry: Candy vas a ser feliz…**

¿Como olvidar tu sonrisa?

¿Como olvidar tu mirada?

¿Como olvidar que rezaba para que no te marcharas?

**Candy: tu también…**

¿Como olvidar tus locuras?

¿Como olvidar que volabas?

¿Como olvidar que aun te quiero?

Más q a vivir, más que a nada

(Canción "Nunca te olvidare" de Enrique Iglesias) aquí se presenta como un dialogo de despedida entre Candy y Terry.

Cinco años más tarde…

Albert, mi querido amigo!, hacia tanto que no te veía…

Como estas, Terry? Qué bueno que te decidiste a venir a mi boda…

No podía faltar por nada del mundo…

Qué bueno que pienses así, si hubieras faltado no te lo hubiera perdonado…

Albert, permíteme presentarte a la señorita Angeline Holmes… mi prometida

Encantado de conocerla señorita Holmes- le dijo Albert cortésmente

El gusto es mío, Terrence habla de usted todo el tiempo… pero hábleme de tu y llámeme Angie por favor Sr. Andley

Entonces llámame Albert…

Toc-toc

Adelante-dijo Albert

Hola cariño…

Hola mi amor… Terry, Angie permítanme presentarles a mi futura esposa, la señorita Rebecca Adams… Rebecca este es mi buen amigo Terry y su prometida la señorita Holmes…-dijo Albert

Encantada de conocerle Terry, señorita Holmes bienvenida…-dijo Rebecca un poco asombrada

Es usted más hermosa de lo que Albert me había dicho señorita Adams, es un placer conocerle-dijo Terry galantemente

Gracias pero llámeme Rebecca, después de todo yo ya lo llame Terry…-le dijo Rebecca sonriente

Está bien-dijo Terry

Pensé que ya se habían ido-le dijo Albert a Rebecca

Acabo de llegar-le contesto ella- estamos en los últimos preparativos de la boda…

Patty ira con ustedes?-le pregunto Albert

Si...

Patty? La chica que era novia de Esthir?-pregunto Terry curioso

La conoces?-le pregunto Rebecca fingiendo sorpresa

Si… la recuerdo-contesto Terry

Ella y Candy serán mis damas de honor-dijo Rebecca abriendo con esas palabras una vieja herida- Annie, supongo que también conoces a Annie, no puede ser mi dama porque ya está casada pero Patty y Candy no se me iban a escapar

Será mejor que vayas a buscarlas antes de que se desesperen-le dijo Albert tratando de aliviar la situación- Candy me dijo que estaría leyendo en el jardín

Le gustaría acompañarnos señorita Holmes-le pregunto Rebecca amablemente

No quisiera ser una entrometida y por favor llámeme Angie…

Oh no se preocupe… las chicas son de lo mas adorables y no lo digo solo por decir…-le dijo Rebecca

Estoy seguro q será una buena oportunidad para conocer a las "chicas" como Rebecca les llama-le dijo Albert- será un tiempo solo de mujeres

Te parece bien Terrence?-le pregunto Angie

Si a ti te parece bien…-le contesto Terry

Está bien vamos señorita Adams-le dijo Angie

Rebecca, solo dime Rebecca… iremos a buscar a Candy al jardín, es la criatura mas adorable…

Con permiso-dijo Angie

Nos vemos luego cariño- le dijo Rebecca a Albert antes de salir- hasta luego Terry

Que se diviertan-les dijo Albert

Las damas abandonaron la biblioteca de la mansión de Lakewood rumbo al jardín de las rosas…

No te aguantes mas… pregúntame lo que quieres saber- le dijo Albert a Terry

No sé de qué hablas

Vamos! Somos amigos desde hace anos… se supone que nos tenemos confianza…

Nunca me dijiste que no estaba casada…

Nunca me lo preguntaste…

Siempre evitabas hablar de ella en nuestras cartas…

No me correspondía andar contando su vida, así como tampoco le cuento la tuya… aun así, si tú me hubieras preguntado yo te hubiera contestado… ¿por qué pensabas que estaba casada?

Hace unos anos lo leí en el periódico… y después me encontré a Eliza q me lo confirmo…

Pensé que ya conocías a Eliza. Tengo entendido que ella les tendió una trampa en el colegio… entonces es por eso…

Es por eso que, qué?

Es por eso que te comprometiste…

Angie es una buena chica…

Pero pensabas que Candy estaba casada… ven acércate-le dijo Albert llevándolo a la ventana que daba hacia el jardín

Afuera, Terry y Albert lograban ver a Angie y Rebecca caminando y platicando amenamente… hasta llegar a una pequeña banca donde estaba sentada una joven de cabellos rubios y rizados peinados en una coleta alta. Aunque la joven estaba de espaldas, Terry pudo distinguir inmediatamente de quien se trataba.

Candy! Candy!-le gritaba Rebecca

Rebecca! Hola-la saludo Candy volteando a verlas, dejando el libro que leía a su costado

Candy querida te estaba buscando…

Te imaginas que la tía abuela escuchara como gritas…-le dijo Candy sonriendo

Ja,ja,ja creo que le daba el patatús-le dijo Rebecca alegremente

Buenos días-saludo Candy a Angie

Oh por Dios! donde he dejado mis modales… Candy a que no sabes quién está aquí-dijo Rebecca preocupada pero tratando de sonar natural- Terry, ha decidido asistir a nuestra boda y la señorita Holmes le ha venido acompañando por que es su… su prometida

La sonrisa de Candy se borro por un segundo, pero rápidamente se recupero y con la cara aun descompuesta de la impresión volvió a sonreírles…

Mucho gusto señorita Holmes…-le dijo Candy

Créame señorita Andley el placer es todo mío, he escuchado hablar mucho de usted…

Llámeme Candy por favor… y si ha escuchado hablar de mí por boca de Terry no le crea todo lo que dice-le dijo guiñándole un ojo

Llámame Angie…

Angie nos acompañará a las pruebas con el modisto Candy-le dijo Rebecca

Qué bien-dijo Candy- iré por Patty

Nosotras esperaremos en la entrada de la mansión…

No tardamos- le dijo Candy dándose la media vuelta…

Sus pasos eran lentos, sentían q sus zapatillas pesaban tanto como el plomo. Como si sintiera el peso de las miradas provenientes de la biblioteca, Candy dirigió su mirada al ventanal. Ahí lo vio, de pie junto a Albert, se encontraba el hombre que había sido hasta ese día el amor de su vida. La mirada que Albert y Terry encontraron estaba llena de un sentimiento que le erizo la piel a ambos…fue una mirada muy breve, de apenas unos segundos pero llena de significado…

Que era eso que había visto en la mirada de Candy? Dolor? Decepción? Ambas?-se preguntaba Terry mientras sentía que las piernas le flaqueaban y el aire le empezaba a faltar

Pobre Candy-pensaba Albert-debí haberla prevenido

Candy llego a su habitación, algo en su interior se acababa de romper. Algo que era lo más valioso q tenia, lo que la mantenía en pie… sus ilusiones. Como pudo se arreglo y fue a buscar a Patty, sorprendiéndose a sí misma ante su incapacidad por derramar una lagrima. El dolor era demasiado como para desprenderse de él llorando.

Llegaron al encuentro con Rebecca y Angie marchándose todas juntas a su encuentro con Annie para después dirigirse a ver al modisto. Annie fue un poco más obvia al no poder ocultar su sorpresa ante la noticia, sin embargo con su simpatía supo librarse de la situación. Al salir de ver al modisto las jóvenes se encontraron con Michael, el joven doctor que Candy conociera muchos años atrás en una fiesta que Eliza había organizado en la mansión de los Andley en Chicago. La invitación a cenar no se hizo esperar, sobre todo cuando Candy y Rebecca notaron el interés q Michael demostró por Patty.

Al regresar a casa, cada una se retiro a descansar, habían almorzado fuera y ahora solo querían tener un momento de paz antes de la cena… fue un momento difícil para Candy pero no lo demostró. Después de visitar al modisto Rebecca se había despedido con Annie, así que Patty, Candy y Angie tuvieron que regresar a Lakewood solas.

Candy apenas había subido dos escalones cuando escucho una voz llamándola…

Candy… podemos hablar?

Si… Patty? Podrías mostrarle su habitación a Angie?-le dijo Candy

Por supuesto! Sígueme Angie-le dijo Patty

Dime Albert-dijo Candy mientras se acercaba a Albert

Me acompañas a la biblioteca?-le dijo el

Vamos

Antes que nada debo decirte que te debo una disculpa-le dijo Albert al cerrar la puerta de la biblioteca- debí decirte que el vendría y que estaba comprometido

No estaba comprometido, está comprometido… no tienes que disculparte Albert, ni tampoco tienes que preocuparte por mi… estoy bien-le dijo ella mientras se dirigía al mini bar

Sabes que no tienes que fingir conmigo pequeña, sabes que somos amigos-insistió Albert

Lo sé Albert-dijo ella sirviendo un poco de whiskey en una copa- pero no estoy fingiendo

Que haces?-le pregunto el sorprendido al verla beber el contenido del vaso de un solo trago- Candy, estas sufriendo…

Por que te asustas? Sabes? Siempre quise hacerlo… pero las "niñas buenas" no pueden hacerlo.

No lo hagas Candy, no ganaras nada-le dijo el preocupado

Ja,ja,ja no te asustes Albert, no voy a convertirme en una alcohólica … quieres saber la verdad, Albert?

…

Sí, me dolió… pero es bien sabido que lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte…

Candy…

Por lo visto la única que se quedo viviendo en el pasado fui yo…

No seas tan severa contigo misma…

No, ya no lo seré… se acabo… sabes que es lo que me mata?

Qué?

Que cuando él dijo 3,000 anos, yo pensé que lo decía en serio…

De que hablas?

Olvídalo! Yo me entiendo-dijo ella tomando otro trago de whiskey

Basta Candy, no te lastimes más…

Quien dice que me estoy lastimando? Al contrario Albert le estoy diciendo adiós al dolor…

Con una botella de whiskey?

Fue solo por hoy, lo sabes no es así?

Si

Me voy a recostar un rato… ya no te preocupes por mí, esta es la primera vez en muchos años que de verdad no tienes que preocuparte por mi

Vamos te acompaño a tu habitación…

Si Candy y Albert hubieran sido más observadores hubieran podido notar a Terry recostado en uno de los sofás de la biblioteca, escuchando y observando la conversación.

Se ve tan hermosa… hasta cuando bebe tiene clase-pensaba Terry- lo dije en serio Candy, no te mentí

La hora de la cena llego y las cosas no pudieron ser peor para Candy, pero no lo demostró. No solo tuvo que ver a Angie bajar del brazo de Terry sino que esa noche ella era la única que no tendría pareja.

Buenas noches-saludo Terry cortésmente

Buenas noches -contestaron todos presentes, aun cuando Candy sentía que la sangre le hervía al escuchar esa voz

Candy… como estas?-la saludo Terry- te ves muy bien

Hola Terry! Que gusto volver a verte!-le dijo Candy sonriendo- tu también te ves muy bien…

Te has dado cuenta que ya casi no tienes pecas?-le dijo el tratando de sonar casual

Bueno los años no pasan en vano… por cierto felicidades, tu novia perdón tu prometida es muy linda-le dijo Candy

Gracias-le dijo Angie- sabias Terrence que la señorita Andley ha sido de lo más amable conmigo?

Me lo imagino-contesto Terry

Cualquier amigo de Terry es bienvenido-dijo Candy- y en este caso tratándose de su futura esposa no podía hacer menos-dijo Candy sonriendo

Les parece bien si pasamos al comedor?-pregunto Albert

Si, vamos…. Me muero de hambre-dijo Candy cansada de tener que sonreír.

Qué raro…-dijo Rebecca divertida

Pobre Candy-dijo Annie preocupada a Archie- me duele verla sufrir

Yo la veo muy bien-le dijo él en voz baja

Pero no lo está-le contesto ella

La cena transcurrió tranquila, todos escuchaban las aventuras de Terry en el teatro y hacían bromas recordando los viejos tiempos… después de la cena se retiraron al salón de té…

Toc-toc

Adelante…-dijo Albert

Perdón-dijo Dorothy- señorita Candy el jardinero acaba de traer esto para usted

Mi libro… gracias Dorothy

Con permiso-dijo Dorothy

Pasa-le dijo Albert

Vaya, debiste haber estado bastante distraída para olvidar tu libro en el jardín-dijo Archie-es tu favorito

Qué libro es?-pregunto Terry curioso

Uno cualquiera-le contesto Candy indiferente- no creo que te guste

Por Dios Candy! Qué cosas dices? Cualquiera gusta de leer Shakespeare, sobre todo si se trata de "Romeo y Julieta"-dijo Rebecca- estoy segura que Terry es su admirador, siendo el gran actor que es

"Romeo y Julieta"?-dijo Terry abrumado

Si-contesto Rebecca-es el libro favorito de Candy. Podrá leer otros libros pero siempre acaba por leer "Romeo y Julieta" otra vez

Es verdad?-pregunto Terry a Candy- quien diría que terminarías siendo fanática de Shakespeare, pecas

Todos los miraron sorprendidos. Para Angie no paso desapercibido el voto de confianza de Terry hacia Candy y la reacción de esta.

Será mejor que no me llames pecas-le dijo Candy- tu mismo dijiste que ya casi no tengo

Alguien gusta más te?-pregunto Annie tratando de aliviar el ambiente

Yo-dijo Patty- quieres mas te Michael?

Si, por favor-contesto Michael

Yo me retiro, mañana debo despertarme muy temprano y ya saben lo perezosa que soy-dijo Candy sonriendo

Estas segura que no quieres que te acompañe, pequeña?-le pregunto Albert

No es necesario, volveré antes del anochecer…

Hasta mañana Candy y cuídate mucho-le dijo Annie dándole un beso en la mejilla

A qué hora te vas?-le pregunto Patty

A las seis-contesto Candy- hasta mañana a todos… con permiso

Cualquier cosa, nos avisas Candy-le alcanzo a decir Rebecca

Si…-Candy cerró la puerta tras de sí y la misma cara de tristeza volvió a apoderarse de ella

Candy va mañana al hogar de Pony- le dijo Albert a sus invitados-va a vacunar a los niños

Al hogar de Pony?-pregunto Terry- y por qué va sola?

Conoces ese lugar?- le pregunto Angie curiosa

Una vez estuve ahí… hace mucho tiempo-contesto Terry para sorpresa de todos

Ella no quiso q nadie la acompañará-le dijo Albert-y siendo tan buena jinete se q estará bien, además Tom siempre la trae de regreso

Quien es Tom? Su novio?-pregunto Angie

Angie…-le dijo Terry

Perdón-dijo Angie

No te preocupes Angie, Tom es nuestro hermano-contesto Annie

Candy y tu son hermanas?-pregunto Angie

Si-contesto Annie orgullosa

A las seis de la mañana del día siguiente, Candy se despedía de Patty mientras se montaba en su yegua Zafiro, una hermosa yegua de origen árabe y de color tan negro que parecía azulado. Con un relinchido de su yegua, Candy se alejo de Lakewood a todo galope.

Es toda una mujer-pensaba Terry quien la observaba desde su ventana- que estoy haciendo?

Candy llego al hogar de Pony con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, desayuno con la señorita Pony y la hermana María y después vacuno a todos los niños. Candy termino exhausta y acompañó a sus dos madres a preparar el almuerzo.

Ahora si nos dirás que te sucede?-le pregunto la señorita Pony mientras se sentaba a la mesa

Sabes que no puedes engañarnos, te conocemos mejor que nadie-le dijo la hermana María

Candy cayó de rodillas ante la señorita Pony y desahogo todo el dolor que la estaba matando… habían sido muchos anos de hacerse la valiente, muchos anos de consolarse pensando que aunque ella sufría Terry todavía la amaba. Candy lloro hasta que los ojos se le secaron mientras sus madres le secaban las lágrimas y la consolaban con amor.

Candy regreso a Lakewood de la misma manera en que había salido. Sus carcajadas se escuchaban por todo el lugar, ella y Tom reían despreocupadamente. Se despidieron con un abrazo fraternal y después Candy desmonto a su yegua de un solo brinco entregándosela al encargado del establo. Mientras caminaba hacia la mansión, Candy se quito la boina que recogía su cabello y paso a oler las rosas antes de entrar a la mansión. Con su cabello cayendo sobre sus hombros cual cascada, Candy subió a su recamara sin darse cuenta que alguien la había estado observando desde que llego.

Candy bajo a cenar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja… y aunque esta vez solo serian Patty, Albert, Terry, Angie y ella en la cena, Candy se sentía demasiado relajada como para pensar.

Te ves muy bien Candy-le dijo Albert-te hizo bien ir al hogar de Pony

La verdad es que me siento muy bien-contesto Candy-a la sombra del padre árbol cualquiera se relaja

Fuiste a la colina?-le pregunto Terry

No-le contesto ella

Candy, recuerda que mañana iremos a escoger las flores para la iglesia con Rebecca-le dijo Patty

Es verdad! Por poco lo olvido-dijo ella con una carita graciosa

Me lo imagine-le dijo Patty sonriendo

Vendrás con nosotras, Angie?-le pregunto Candy

Si no les molesta-les dijo Angie

Por supuesto que no-le dijo Candy-la cita es al mediodía

Pasemos al salón…-les invito Albert

Discúlpenme por favor, pero la verdad es que estoy muy cansada… me gustaría irme a dormir-dijo Candy

No te preocupes- le dijo Albert

Entonces, con permiso- así Candy se retiro escaleras arriba

Albert-le dijo Terry ya en el salón- no quisiera abusar de tu confianza pero me preguntaba si cabria la posibilidad de que me prestaras uno de tus caballos para salir a cabalgar

Por supuesto Terry-le dijo Albert-no tienes que preguntar

Entonces, puedo ir ahora?-pregunto Terry

Es muy tarde no crees, Terrence?

No tardare-le contesto el

Quieres que te acompañe?-le pregunto Albert

No, no te preocupes-dijo Terry

Bueno, que te diviertas-le dijo Albert

Con permiso-dijo Terry

Dos horas más tarde, Terry regreso a todo galope a la mansión. Una pequeña figura recostada de un árbol llamo su atención. Bajo la velocidad y se dirigió hasta el lugar. Cuando descubrió que se trataba de Candy, Terry saco su armónica y empezó a tocar.

Candy escucho la melodía que era más que conocida para ella y sintió que la piel le ardía. Que hacia Terry ahí, frente a ella y a esas horas? Por que se empeñaba en seguirse cruzando en su camino? Que importaba! Ella no estaba interesada en el. Si por ella fuera, Terry podría estar a kilómetros de distancia, le daba igual. Candy tardo unos minutos en reaccionar, pero después de ese tiempo se puso de pie y con una sonrisa se despidió de Terry, perdiéndose en entre las rosas hasta entrar en la mansión. Terry 

desmonto su caballo para poder recoger el libro olvidado de Candy. No, no era "Romeo y Julieta", era el diario de Candy.

Se lo entregare mañana temprano-pensaba Terry al llegar a su habitación-no debo abrirlo, no debo. Ante todo soy un caballero…oh, qué más da!!

Terry abrió el libro y ojeo una a una sus hojas sin detenerse a leer. De pronto se encontró con una página q llamo su atención, tenia corazones alrededor de la palabra "ME BESO". Terry no pudo contener la curiosidad y leyó el contenido en esa hoja.

"… y esta tarde en el lago, se atrevió a besarme. Se suponía q estábamos bailando, de repente detuvo su paso y me miro a los ojos tan intensamente que sentí todo mi cuerpo arder. Fue una experiencia totalmente nueva para mí, ha sido mi primer beso. No niego que me asuste y fue por eso que lo abofetee, pero no podía permitirle q me besara así como así! El siempre me está molestando… además que tal si piensa que soy una chica fácil…"

"… me duele reconocerlo, pero me gusta… lo quiero. Y si me duele reconocerlo es porque sé que él nunca se fijaría en mi. Se podría decir que somos amigos pero el solo me ve como eso y nada más. No sé porque me beso…no puedo gustarle, no soy bonita y estoy segura que el debe tener a sus pies a chicas hermosas…"

"oh Terry Grandchester, me muero porque me beses otra vez!! No importa que tu no me quieras…"

Terry no puedo contener una sonrisita, pero salto de su lugar cuando escucho que alguien tocaba a su puerta…

Toc-toc

Pase

Hola Terrence

Hola angie, que haces aquí?

Solo quería asegurarme que regresaste con bien…

No te debes preocupar por mi… será mejor que regreses a tu habitación, no me gustaría que alguien te viera salir de aquí…

Y que tendría de malo? pronto seremos marido y mujer-le dijo ella abrazándolo por el cuello

Pues a mí no me gustaría que se pusiera en tela de juicio tu honor…-de pronto la sangre en las venas de Terry se helo.

Angie había olvidado cerrar la puerta detrás de ella y ahí frente a ellos se encontraba Candy mirando la escena. Candy había salido de su habitación en búsqueda de su diario, ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de cambiarse de ropa. Cuando vio que la puerta de la habitación de Terry estaba abierta y con la luz encendida, ella quiso asomarse para cerciorarse que todo estaba bien. Y vaya q si lo estaba! Todo estaba demasiado bien…

Candy desvió la mirada y bajo las escaleras a toda prisa. Terry se zafó del abrazo de Angie y corrió detrás de Candy…

Que sucede Terry, a donde vas?-le alcanzo a gritar Angie

Pero Terry ya no le respondió… corrió sin saber a ciencia cierta dónde estaba Candy. De pronto el sonido de los cascos golpeando la tierra le hizo saber que Candy había abandonado la mansión a todo galope…Terry corrió al establo y monto el primer caballo que encontró. Tardo unos minutos en darle alcance a Candy pero lo logro. Con firmeza se acerco al caballo de Candy pero Candy había resultado ser mejor jinete de lo que él pensaba, aun así el no desistió de su intento de detenerla.

Ni lo intentes Terrence!-le grito ella sin mirarlo-he sido campeona de la competencia hípica más importante de Chicago por tres años consecutivos

Pues yo también soy muy bueno y lo sabes-le gritaba el- además de testarudo

Te olvidas que yo puedo ser más terca que tú-le grito ella alentando a su yegua a correr más rápido

Basta Candy!-le grito Terry- puede ser peligroso… necesito hablar contigo

No tenemos nada de qué hablar!

No me iré hasta que me digas que estarás bien…

Candy detuvo su yegua lentamente y se giro a verlo. Para sorpresa de Terry, Candy no lloraba, no mostraba ningún sentimiento en su rostro.

Que quieres q te diga? Que quieres de mi?! Por que me seguiste? Que pretendes?!-le decía ella en tono reclamante

Solo quiero saber que estas bien…-le dijo él en un tono más suave

Y por qué no habría de estarlo?!

Lo que viste no es lo q parecía…

Y a mí que me importa!… eres libre de hacer lo que te venga en gana con tu prometida… no seas pretencioso Terrence. Crees que estoy sufriendo, no es así?-le dijo ella con una sonrisa sarcástica

…-el solo la miraba asombrado

Ja,ja,ja tienes el ego más grande de lo que pensé-le dijo ella burlona- pues no, no estoy sufriendo… por qué habría de hacerlo?

Candy… por favor, tú no eres así…

Y como soy según tu?-le pregunto ella retadora-ah ya se! Se supone que yo soy la tonta que siempre se sacrifica por todos, la chica buena y entregada… la imbécil que solo se ha enamorado de un solo hombre en su vida y nunca lo podrá olvidar, no es eso lo que todos piensan de mi? Pues adivina qué? Ya no quiero su lastima, no la necesito… no volverán a verme doblegada o sufriendo, mucho menos llorando por los rincones o escondida en el jardín sonando con estupideces…

Te estás haciendo daño Candy, me estas lastimando…

No entiendo por qué dices eso… hasta donde yo sé tú eres un hombre comprometido y eso me hace suponer que estas enamorado… alguna vez tu y yo fuimos amigos pero no es para tanto. No dramatices Grandchester…

Te desconozco…

Yo también me estoy empezando a conocer y sabes una cosa? Me caigo muy bien

Si tan solo me dejaras explicarte…

Oh no, tú no volverás a lavarme el cerebro… "pueden pasar 3,000 años, puedes besar otros labios, pero nunca te olvidare…" no aguantaste ni cinco anos…-y diciendo esto Candy se echo a correr en su yegua.

Candy galopo y galopo por horas, no llevaba un rumbo fijo. Por su parte Terry regreso a la mansión con la moral por los suelos? Que le estaba haciendo a la mujer q amaba? Angie lo recibió preocupada en compañía de Albert…

Que sucedió Terry?-le pregunto Albert

Te parece si hablamos mañana?-le contesto Terry

Estas bien?-le pregunto Albert

Si…ven Angie, te acompañaré a tu habitación-la voz de Terry sonaba hueca

Albert lo vio alejarse con Angie sin entender lo que sucedía. Albert había ido a buscar a Candy para platicar con ella pero resulto que Candy no estaba en su habitación, así pues, cuando él se dirigía escaleras abajo para buscarla se encontró con Angie sollozando en el pasillo. Albert decidió quedarse en su estudio a esperar por el regreso de Candy…

Los sonidos de los cascos de la yegua, despertaron a Albert. Espero a q Candy entrara a la mansión y cuando esta paso frente al estudio, el la llamo…

Candy! Puedes venir un momento?

Dime Albert-dijo ella sonriendo

Dónde estabas?

Fui a montar-le contesto ella tranquilamente-no podía dormir

Estas consciente de la hora que es?

Lo siento Albert, perdí la noción del tiempo… quería practicar para la competencia de este fin de semana

No tienes nada más que decirme?

No…

Está bien Candy, vete a descansar…por favor la próxima vez avísame… iré contigo

Está bien…

A la mañana siguiente las chicas se marcharon de Lakewood para ultimar los detalles de las flores que adornarían la iglesia el día de la boda.

No puedo esperar a que Terrence y yo fijemos una fecha para nuestra boda-dijo Angie emocionada

Deberías recordárselo-le dijo Annie- los hombres siempre olvidan esos "pequeños detalles"

Oh no, no Terrence-dijo Angie con ojos sonadores-de hecho…

De hecho qué?-pregunto Rebecca curiosa

De hecho anoche me dijo que… le gustaría q nos casáramos en ocho meses-dijo Angie sonriendo

Anoche?-pregunto Patty asustada

Si… bueno… yo fui a asegurarme que había regresado de su paseo con bien y bueno la plática se dio y me dijo que ya no podía aguantar más tiempo sin…-dijo Angie

Sin?-dijo Rebecca

Sin hacerme su mujer-dijo Angie sonrojándose

Las chicas no pudieron soportar una exclamación de sorpresa y todas sin excepción se sonrojaron hasta las orejas…

Pero por favor-pidió Angie-no digan nada todavía. Terrence quiere ser el que de la noticia

Cuenta con nuestra discreción-dijo Candy

Las jóvenes almorzaron juntas y después regresaron a Lakewood.

Hola cariño-le dijo Rebecca a Albert-estoy muerta de cansancio

Pues te sienta muy bien, luces más hermosa q de costumbre-le dijo Albert dándole un beso en la mejilla

Archie! No sabía que estarías aquí…- le dijo Annie corriendo hacia el

Hola querida-contesto Archie-vine a acompañando a Michael…

Hola Michael-saludaron todas

Buenas tardes hermosas damas-les dijo Michael caballerosamente- Candy estas tan hermosa como siempre… Patty, encantado de volverle a ver… hoy se le ve particularmente bella

Gracias-dijo Patty sonrojada

Terrence-dijo Angie acercándose a él- me extrañaste?

Hola Angie, te divertiste?

Ni la pregunta, ni la respuesta pasaron desapercibidas para nadie…

La tarde paso tranquila y amenamente. Candy al ver que ella estaba de mas, decidió salir a dar un paseo por el jardín…horas más tarde vería a Annie y a Archie salir a despedirse, acompañados de Michael.

La noche llego y encontró a Candy leyendo en la biblioteca…

Hacía mucho que no lo veía así- decía Angie

A q te refieres?-le pregunto Rebecca

Cuando lo conocí, solía tocar la armónica todo el tiempo… pronto descubrí que lo hacía por tristeza… nunca ha sido un secreto para mí que le recuerda a alguien…

…

Supongo que sabes a quien me refiero…

No quiero asumir cosas que no me corresponden-contesto Rebecca

Pero hacia tanto tiempo que no la tocaba… de hecho una vez, trate de convencerlo que se deshiciera de ella pero no quiso… es como si al hacerlo la estuviera dejando ir…

No crees que estas exagerando?-le pregunto Rebecca-después de todo tu y él están comprometidos

Aunque estuviéramos casados, se que nunca me amara como la ama a ella…

Por que hablas en tiempo presente?-le pregunto Rebecca

Porque es la verdad. Me basta mirarlo frente a ella para saber que la sigue amando con la misma pasión de hace anos…

Creo que está mal…-dijo Rebecca

No. Si el está conmigo es porque él creía q ella estaba casada… solo por eso

Casada?

Sí, tengo entendido que leyó la noticia del compromiso de Candy en el periódico hace unos anos y después una prima de ella se lo confirmo…

Que crueldad!-exclamo Rebecca-después de todo lo que han sufrido…disculpa

No te preocupes… sabias que es por eso que no ha querido hacerme su mujer?

…

Es la verdad… siempre pone de pretexto que debemos esperar hasta que nos casemos…

Quizás solo quiere darte tu lugar…-le dijo Rebecca

En dos años de noviazgo solo me ha besado tres veces… sin pasión, sin deseo, además…

Además qué?-le pregunto Rebecca

Crees que Albert te rechazaría si tu entraras a su habitación una noche y le dijeras que estas dispuesta a pasar la noche con él?

No… no lo creo…-dijo Rebecca apenada

… Será mejor que me vaya a acostar…-dijo Angie dirigiéndose a la puerta

Hasta mañana Angie-le dijo Rebecca- y ya deja de pensar en esas cosas…

Sabias que es de mala educación escuchar las conversaciones ajenas?-le dijo Rebecca- aunque espero que hayas escuchado algo que te ayude a olvidar esa actitud rebelde que has tomado y le des un poco de paz a Albert

Sabias que estaba aquí?-le pregunto Candy asomándose desde un sillón

Candy, es todo lo que sucede en esta casa…

Lamento lo de Albert, no fue mi intención preocuparlo

El te quiere mucho Candy, todos te queremos… no nos gusta verte así…

Lo sé… me voy a descansar. Te veré mañana?

Por supuesto! Sabes que no puedo estar mucho tiempo lejos de mi amor… buenas noches Candy

Buenas noches Rebecca y… gracias

La mañana llego fresca y vibrante o al menos así la sentía Candy…seria q en el fondo Terry todavía la amaba y solo se había comprometido con Angie por que la creía casada?

Y qué más da! Puedo haber averiguado antes de tomar semejante decisión-pensaba Candy

Candy!Candy!-gritaba Patty

Aquí estoy-le dijo Candy levantando una mano

Ya tienes tu vestido listo para la gala de mañana?

Si. Aunque no sé si iré…

Por qué?

No me gusta la idea de ser la única sin pareja…

Buu, no seas aguafiestas!

No te preocupes… iré. Pero solo si gano la competencia de mañana…

Claro que ganaras! Has ganado por tres años consecutivos…

Gracias Patty, eres mi incondicional…

Será así siempre Candy…

No, no digas esa palabra… siempre, nunca y jamás son palabras que no deberían existir en el diccionario…

Quizás tengas razón. En ese caso toda la vida seré tu incondicional…

Ja,ja,ja vamos adentro Patty, quiero saber si tu vestido es más bonito que el mío

Pues veras que si… eso espero…ja,ja,ja

Las jóvenes se alejaron riéndose de buena gana sin percatarse que Terry había escuchado su conversación.

Soy tan egoísta que me alegro de saber que no irá con nadie a la gala-pensaba Terry- así podre invitarla a bailar conmigo. No sé como soportare que otro la invite a bailar…

Candy-le dijo Albert a la hora del almuerzo- te había dicho ya que Terry también participara mañana en la carrera de obstáculos para caballeros

De verdad?-dijo ella sorprendida-me parece muy buena idea

Tal vez podamos traernos los premios del primer lugar mañana-dijo Terry sonriente

Yo si… tu, no se…-dijo Candy bromista

Que quieres decir?-le pregunto Terry fingiendo indignación

Por si no lo sabes, Terrence, mañana competirá un joven que también es ingles y que además es conocido por ser un jinete excelente… nunca lo he visto pero dicen que es el favorito de mañana-dijo Candy

Además de que se dice que es muy apuesto…-dijo Patty

Pues eso lo veremos mañana…-dijo Terry- yo también soy muy bueno

Será divertido-dijo Albert

El lugar estaba a reventar. La gente vestía sus mejores ropas, ataviados entre sombreros y abanicos tratando de vencer el calor de la mañana. Candy se alisto para empezar la competencia. Orgullosa y altiva caminaba por el establo en busca de su yegua, los hombres no podían evitar voltear a verla y muchos la saludaban cortésmente con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza tocándose a la vez el ala del sombrero. A lo lejos, Terry la observaba, una mezcla de orgullo y rabia le invadía el pecho. Se sentía feliz de ver a Candy convertida en toda una hermosa dama, luciendo su cuerpo de mujer en ese ajustado traje de montar. Por otra parte, no podía evitar sentir ira al ver como los hombres la miraban y tenía que aguantarse sus arranques cuando escuchaba a los hombres hablar de la belleza de Candy.

Es la chica más hermosa que he visto en mi vida!-dijo un joven

Sin contar que es la heredera de la fortuna más importante de Chicago-dijo otro

A mí eso no me importa…-dijo el primero

Lo sé… tú eres rico, no necesitas de una heredera-dijo el segundo

Porque no te le acercas?-pregunto un tercero

Lo he intentado pero… la verdad es que ella me intimida-dijo el primero

Dicen que es muy amable y simpática-dijo el segundo- al menos no se burlara de ti cuando le declares tu amor

Amor?-pregunto el tercero

Si, amor-respondió el primero- estoy enamorado de ella desde que la vi competir por primera vez hace tres anos ya

Ella es la causa de que ahora nuestro amigo este en esta competencia el día de hoy-dijo segundo

Vaya-dijo el tercero-eso no lo sabía

El tiene la esperanza de poder acercarse a ella a la hora de la foto…-dijo el segundo

Pero para eso necesito ganar el primer lugar-dijo el primero

Y si ella no gana?-pregunto el tercero

Ganara… ella es la mejor-contesto el primero vehementemente

Pues buena suerte amigo-le dijo el tercero

Gracias, la voy a necesitar-dijo el primero

Oh no, eso sí que no!-pensaba Terry quien había escuchado la conversación de los jóvenes- no te permitiré ganar…

La competencia empezó y Candy fue la ganadora. Terry quedo maravillado por la actuación de Candy pero no pudo felicitarla porque tenía que prepararse para su aparición en la competencia. Los fotógrafos que rodearon a Candy le rogaron para que no se retirara pues querían fotografiarla con el ganador de la carrera para hombres. Candy sonreía a todas las cámaras ensenando orgullosa su trofeo y su yegua y Terry tuvo que conformarse con mirarla de lejos, aunque el no era el único.

Tengo que ganar la competencia-pensaba el joven- tengo que acercarme a ella

El único que se fotografiara con ella, seré yo- pensaba Terry-solo yo…

Terry estuvo regio durante la competencia pero el otro joven simplemente había estado impecable. El jurado no tuvo más remedio que declararlo un empate. El joven novato, aunque tenía que compartir su triunfo nada más y nada menos que con el famoso actor de Broadway Terrence Grandchester, por lo menos tendría un pretexto para acercarse a Candy. Terry en cambio se sentía como una fiera enjaulada, el hecho de haber empatado con aquel joven novato, solo le hacía pensar una cosa: el joven era competencia seria.

Señores, nos permitirían tomarles una foto con la señorita Andley?- pregunto un fotógrafo

Por supuesto-contesto Terry

Sería un honor-contesto el joven

Los tres jóvenes posaron para la foto y Terry no desaprovecho la oportunidad para acercarse a Candy y posar su mano en la espalda de ella. Candy sintió que sus piernas apenas y la sostenían pero se mantuvo a la altura de las circunstancias mientras que el joven se preguntaba q tipo de relación existía entre Candy y Terry.

Porque él la esta abrazando?-se preguntaba el joven- si ella se lo permite… debe haber confianza entre ellos

Al término de la sesión de fotos Candy se despidió del joven con una tímida sonrisa de cortesía, mientras que Terry le decía:

Buen trabajo pecosa-le dijo el sonriendo-estuviste estupenda

Gracias-le contesto ella- tu también

Tengo que ir a arreglar un asunto, no me tomara más de cinco minutos, me esperas?-le pregunto Terry

No lo sé- le contesto ella al darse cuenta de que el joven estaba escuchando su conversación

Por favor…-le pidió Terry suplicante

Está bien-dijo ella finalmente

No me tardo-le dijo el sonriendo mientras se dirigía hacia los establos

Señorita Andley?-le dijo el joven aprovechando el hecho de que Candy se quedara sola

Si?-le dijo ella girándose a mirarlo

No pude felicitarla antes… permítame presentarme por favor, mi nombre es Edmund Bennet-le dijo el joven besando la mano de Candy en señal de respeto

Encantada de conocerle señor Bennet-le dijo Candy sonriendo tímidamente

Estuvo usted maravillosa, ahora entiendo porque ha ganado por cuatro años consecutivos-le dijo Edmund

Gracias-le dijo Candy sin entender por qué se sentía nerviosa y por qué se sonrojaba ante ese joven

Sé que parecerá osado de mi parte… quizás sea una pregunta incoherente pero, me gustaría saber si usted piensa asistir a la gala de esta noche…

Si… y usted?-le pregunto ella sorprendida ante su propia pregunta

Por supuesto… disculpe señorita Andley pero ya tiene usted pareja?

… Candy lo miro sorprendida

No quise ofenderla señorita, es obvio q usted irá acompañada esta noche, disculpe mi atrevimiento…

No, no se preocupe… y no, no tengo pareja para esta noche; sin embargo si iré acompañada por mi familia…

Me haría usted el honor de permitirme ser su acompañante esta noche en la gala?

Me encantaría pero no puedo. No puedo aceptar su invitación sin antes presentarlo a mi familia-se apresuro a decir Candy al ver la cara de decepción del joven Edmund

Entonces por favor, permítame ser presentado a ellos…

Claro… lo veré esta noche en la gala…

Gracias señorita Andley…

Candy, llámeme Candy…

Entonces yo seré Edmund, simplemente Edmund

Pecosa?-le dijo Terry acercándose a ella, apenas pudiendo disimular sus celos- estas lista?

Eh… si…

No le quito mas su tiempo Candy… con permiso, la veré esta noche

Hasta esta noche, Edmund

Disculpen mis modales-dijo Terry interrumpiéndolos- Terrence Grandchester-le dijo Terry a Edmund extendiéndole la mano

Edmund Bennet-le dijo Edmund estrechando su mano- es un placer

Mucho gusto señor Bennet-le contesto Terry

Disculpe Edmund pero esta vez si nos tenemos que ir, nuestros amigos deben de estar buscándonos-le dijo Candy sonriéndole

Entiendo Candy, con permiso-dijo Edmund haciendo una pequeña reverencia después de besar la mano de Candy

Propio-dijo Terry con un dejo de coraje

Que pretendes Candy?-le pregunto Terry molesto mientras caminaban atravez del establo

De que hablas?- le pregunto ella

Como de qué hablo? Le estabas coqueteando a ese tipo!-le dijo el levantando un poco la voz

Como te atreves… apenas y lo conozco…- le dijo ella ofendida

Pues eso lo hace peor- le dijo el molesto

Además, que tendría de malo? Edmund es muy apuesto…

Oh ya entiendo! Quieres darme celos- le dijo el sonriendo de medio lado

Porque habría yo de querer hacer eso?-le pregunto ella sarcástica

Admítelo Candy el tipo se parece a mi…

A ti? En qué?

Ambos llevamos el cabello más largo de lo normal, aunque el de él es un poco más corto…

Ahora resulta que solo tú puedes llevar el cabello largo… pues para que te lo sepas no se parecen en nada. Edmund tiene los ojos color miel, tú los tienes verdiazul; Edmund tiene una pequeña cicatriz en la esquina derecha de su labio superior y tú no; el cabello de Edmund es negro mientras que el tuyo es castaño obscuro… quizás tengan algo mas es común: ambos quedaron en primer lugar en la competencia ecuestre y además miden lo mismo…

Recuerdas el color de sus ojos…-le dijo Terry en voz baja- y notaste todos esos detalles

Si, por qué?

Por nada- le dijo el desviando la mirada- allá esta Albert

Después de ser felicitados por sus amigos, todos regresaron a la mansión en Lakewood. Al llegar, Terry se disculpo de todos diciendo que no sentía bien y salió cabalgando con dirección al pueblo. La hora de partir hacia la gala llego y Terry aun no regresaba…

Será mejor que no vaya-decía Angie angustiada- le habrá pasado algo?

Estoy seguro que está bien- le decía Albert imaginándose en donde y en que condición Terry se encontraba en esos momentos

Sr. Andley-le dijo un sirviente al entrar al salón

Si?-contesto Albert

El hombre le dijo unas palabras a Albert al oído y su semblante cambio…

Será mejor que ustedes se adelanten-les dijo Albert a Patty y a Angie

Que sucede?-pregunto Angie

Me ha surgido un imprevisto… adelántense, yo llegare después… mientras tanto mantengan a Rebecca acompañada…

Y q hay de Candy?-pregunto Patty

Ella se irá conmigo… será mejor que se marchen de una vez o llegaran tarde…

Las chicas accedieron con facilidad. Albert subió las escaleras de dos en dos y casi al final se encontró con Candy que iba a bajar…

Que sucede Albert?-le pregunto Candy

Candy espero que no te moleste llegar un poco tarde a la gala-le decía Albert mientras la tomaba suavemente de un brazo- encontramos a Terry

Está bien?- pregunto Candy angustiada

Si-le contesto el examinando su reacción- es solo que el… está un poco indispuesto

Indispuesto?-le pregunto ella- quieres decir que Terry esta ebrio?

Si

Albert y Candy entraron a la habitación de Terry y vieron a Terry recostado en la cama envuelto solamente por una bata de baño.

Disculpa Candy, pensé q estaría más presentable-le dijo Albert

No te preocupes Albert-le contesto ella- no olvides que soy enfermera. A pesar de su respuesta tan sincera, Candy no podía evitar sentir una tibieza en su vientre, era algo extraño, algo nuevo… era como si su cuerpo se volviera blando con solo ver el pecho desnudo de Terry

Mandare por mas café- dijo Albert saliendo de la habitación

Terry? Terry?- le decía Candy mientras movía suavemente su hombro- Terry despierta

Pecosa?- decía Terry entre sueños- pecosa… te amo

Candy no atino a decir nada. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y salió corriendo de la habitación. Albert la vio correr a su habitación llorando y se preocupo. Le pidió a Dorothy que se quedara con Terry mientras él iba a ver como se encontraba Candy.

Cuando Dorothy entro a la habitación de Terry, este ya se encontraba acomodándose la corbata frente al espejo.

Disculpe señor Grandchester, pensé que dormía todavía-le dijo Dorothy

No te preocupes… hace rato que desperté solo cerré un momento los ojos para descansar la vista- dijo el sonriendo de medio lado frente al espejo

Candy? Candy? Que sucedió??-Le decía Albert- ábreme la puerta por favor!

Lo lamento Albert-le dijo ella abriendo la puerta

Saliste corriendo de la habitación de Terry, que sucedió

Nada, Albert… solo olvide algo y regrese a buscarlo

Porque me mientes, pequeña? Nunca lo habías hecho antes… puedo ver en tus ojos que has llorado

Hay muchas cosas que nunca había hecho, por lo tanto hay muchas cosas que me gustaría hacer…

Eres una chica inteligente pero lamento informarte que tu actitud no es la adecuada…

No te preocupes Albert, no tendrás que soportarla por mucho tiempo…

Que quieres decir?

Pienso mudarme a Chicago en unos meses, no creo que te opongas… regresare a trabajar de enfermera

Me parece muy bien Candy… sabes que yo respetare todas las decisiones que tomes- le dijo el abrazándola y después salieron de la habitación de Candy tomados de la mano

En el pasillo ya los esperaba Terry, quien observo consternado que aunque Candy había llorado, su rostro no mostraba confusión o emoción alguna. Albert lo saludo con una sonrisa de complicidad en los labios y a los pocos minutos los tres se encontraban camino a la gala.

Candy entro al salón del brazo de Albert y Terry detrás de ellos. Llegaron hasta donde se encontraban sus amigos y una angustiada Angie que no paro de cuestionar a Terry en toda la noche.

Albert y Rebecca se separaron para ir a saludar a los hombres de negocios con los que Albert trataba. Y Patty y Michael se dirigieron a la pista seguidos de Annie y Archie…

Bailamos Terrence?-le pregunto Angie

No se me hace cortes dejar a Candy sola -le contesto Terry

Por mi no se detengan…

Candy?-la saludo nada más y nada menos que Edmund Bennet- buenas noches

Hola Edmund-le saludo Candy sonrojándose sin poderlo evitar al recibir el beso que el depositaba en su mano

Señor Grandchester, buenas noches-le saludo Edmund cortésmente

Buenas noches señor Bennet- lo saludo Terry cortante

Oh Edmund, permítame presentarle a la señorita Holmes, la prometida del señor Grandchester-dijo Candy al ver que Terry había olvidado presentar a su novia

Podrá aceptar una invitación a bailar?-le pregunto Edmund- o tengo que conocer al resto de la familia

Está bien-le dijo ella correspondiendo a su sonrisa- pero tendré que presentárselos antes de que bailemos la segunda pieza

Será un placer entonces-dijo él con el rostro iluminado

Con permiso- le dijo Candy a Terry y Angie guiñándole un ojo- les dije que no se detuvieran por mí

Terry sentía q la sangre no solo le hervía sino q ya le quemaba todo el cuerpo.

Candy se dirigió a la pista, bajo las miradas y susurros de todos los presentes, pero sobre todo bajo los ojos llenos de amargura y dolor de Terry. Candy bailo no solo una sino dos piezas con Edmund antes de presentárselo a los demás. Todos quedaron encantados con él y eso hizo enfurecer aun más a Terry. En un momento en que Edmund se disculpo por unos minutos, los amigos aprovecharon para hablar con Candy

Vaya, creí que nunca reuniría el valor para acercarse a ti- le dijo Albert en tono de broma

De que hablas?-le pregunto Candy intrigada

Pues de que va a ser?-le dijo el traviesamente- de Edmund, por supuesto

Lo has traído loco por bastante tiempo ya-le dijo Rebecca guiñándole un ojo

No lo sabía- dijo Candy- apenas nos conocimos hoy

Tu lo conociste hoy-le dijo Albert- pero el puso sus ojos en ti desde hace mucho tiempo

La verdad Candy, es que es encantador-le dijo Annie

Annie-dijo Archie

Por supuesto, no tanto como tú, cariño- le dijo Annie melosa

Eso ya lo sé- le dijo Archie sonriente- pero Albert tiene razón, Candy, ya era hora de que notaras al pobre muchacho

No sé en qué estarías pensado para no detenerte a mirar esos ojos color miel- le dijo Terry sarcástico

A decir verdad, no recuerdo. No sé donde tenía la cabeza… quizás ese no era el momento justo para conocernos. Pero estoy feliz de haberlo hecho finalmente- dijo Candy

Shh-dijo Patty- ahí viene

Candy volvió a bailar un par de piezas con Edmund para después salir al jardín a tomar aire. Edmund dejo sola a Candy un momento mientras iba a buscarle algo de beber y Terry aprovecho el momento para acercarse a ella.

Hola pecas- le dijo el

Hola Terrence

Porque tan fría? Antes me llamabas Terry

El pasado está ahí, en el pasado… ahora es diferente…

Candy, necesito hablar contigo…

Te parece bien si hablamos mañana en el desayuno?

No, tiene que ser en privado…

Por qué? Tienes miedo que tu prometida se dé cuenta? Le tienes miedo? Que pretendes, Terrence? Tomarme como tu segunda opción…

Candy, no digas eso, yo sería incapaz de faltarte el respeto de esa manera…

Lo sé… si he de ser honesta contigo Terrence no tengo tiempo ni humor para esto. Hasta hace un par de semanas era mi sueño más grande pero ya no… y no te preocupes estoy bien y sé que en poco tiempo estaré mejor…ahora será mejor que te vayas- le dijo ella al ver q Edmund caminaba hacia ellos

Está bien, Candy, me voy. Solo quiero que sepas que hace rato cuando trataste de despertarme en la mansión… en realidad no estaba dormido- dijo el dándose la media vuelta

Pero la noche aun no estaba por terminar, cuando Candy y Edmund regresaron al salón, se encontraron con una sorpresa no muy agradable.

Señoras y señores-decía el animador- a petición, y tengo que decir que fue muy insistente, la señorita Leegan ha querido dedicarle una canción a una de sus primas favoritas, la señorita Candice Andley, como regalo por haber ganado hoy otra competencia más.

La orquesta empezó a tocar, justo en el momento en que Edmund era llamado a un lado por su padre. Así que para cuando empezó la canción Candy se encontraba sorprendida y sola.

Esta vez te hare pasar la vergüenza más grande de tu vida-pensaba Eliza

**Solitaria camina la Vikina**

**La gente se pone a murmurar**

**Dicen que tiene una pena…**

**Dicen que tienen una pena que la hace llorar**

**Altanera, preciosa y orgullosa**

**No permiten la quieran consolar**

**Pasa luciendo su real majestad**

**Pasa y camina dos filas sin verlos jamás**

**La vikina, **

**Tiene pena y dolor**

**La vikina, **

**No conoce el amor**

**Altanera, preciosa y orgullosa**

**No permiten la quieran consolar**

**Dicen q alguien ya vino y se fue**

**Dicen q pasa las noches llorando por el**

**Dicen que pasa las noches llorando por el**

**Dicen que pasa las noches llorando por el**

**Dicen que pasa las noches llorando por el**

**Dicen que pasa las noches llorando por el**

**Nota: esta un poco fuera de la época, pero me gusto esta canción para ella. Luis Miguel, La Vikina**

Las notas de la canción se desvanecían lentamente en los oídos de Candy, ante la mirada llena de sorpresa de sus amigos y otros presentes. Justo en el momento en que sintió que sus piernas flaqueaban, una mano la tomo del brazo y le brindo el apoyo para mantenerse de pie y con la cabeza en alto. Ahora sí que Eliza la había hecho buena. Ahora todos murmurarían sobre su vida amorosa, todos tratarían de averiguar si en verdad Candy ya había estado enamorada y era por ese amor mal correspondido que aun no se había casado.

Estas bien?- le pregunto Terry mientras la tomaba del brazo- trata de sonreír

Al ver como el sonreía despreocupadamente, Candy no tuvo más remedio que sonreír también. Fingieron estar hablando de algo interesante, fingieron que la canción les había causado gracia. Terry, como buen actor, dirigió a Candy en su mejor actuación. Para cuando sus amigos llegaron a su lado, Candy ya estaba recuperando el control de la situación. Y aunque Albert insistió en retirase ella no acepto. Por lo menos tenía que quedarse un rato mas, no podía dejar que la gente pensara que esa canción la había afectado en lo más mínimo.

Terry no perdió la oportunidad y la invito a bailar antes de que Edmund pudiera hacerlo. Bailaron un par de piezas juntas. Después de eso Candy bailo una vez más con Edmund y después con Albert.

Quiero irme a casa Albert…-le dijo Candy mientras bailaban- por favor

Terminaremos la pieza y nos vamos

Gracias

No tienes nada que agradecer pequeña

La gala termino y todos regresaron a casa muertos de cansancio. Candy se fue directamente a la cama. Nadie comento nada respecto a la bromita de Eliza. Era obvio el significado que tenía y las preguntas y comentarios estaban de más.

Para Candy, sin embargo, era triste darse cuenta que probablemente ese era el concepto en que la mayoría de la gente la tenia. Se cambio, se cepillo y se metió a la cama tratando de conciliar el sueño. Le tomo más de lo normal pero al fin lo consiguió.

La mañana los sorprendería con una noticia novedosa: al día siguiente Edmund se presentaría para cenar con la familia y esa misma mañana Angie se marchaba de Lakewood

Pero porque tienes que irte tan pronto?-le pregunto Patty

Me han surgido algunos asuntos que no pueden esperar- contesto ella apenada

Es una lástima! Te perderás de una hermosa boda- le dijo Candy- estás segura que no podrás regresar a tiempo?

Será mejor que no importunemos mas a Angie-dijo Albert sospechando la verdadera razón de la partida de Angie

Terry y Angie le agradecieron con la mirada.

Después del desayuno los jóvenes se entretuvieron paseando por los jardines de Lakewood. El día en sí, paso bastante rápido y con una sola novedad. Antes de la cena, Candy recibió un hermoso arreglo floral de parte de Edmund que hizo temblar a más de uno. A unas de emoción a otro de coraje. Al día siguiente muy temprano, Angie partió de Lakewood y esa misma noche Edmund se presento a cenar.

Edmund era sin duda un joven carismático y alegre, sin ser aburrido o común. Había algo en su personalidad que lo hacía tremendamente atractivo y era tan atrevido como educado y cortes.

Después de la cena, todos se dirigieron al salón a tomar el té y después de un rato, uno a uno se fue despidiendo con diferentes pretextos pues querían darles unos minutos a solas a Candy y Edmund. Cuando por fin quedaron solos Candy y Edmund, el se atrevió a abrirle su corazón.

Candy yo se que para usted es probablemente muy pronto- le decía en voz baja- pero hace mucho, mucho tiempo que yo la admiro, que yo la quiero…

Edmund-le dijo Candy con voz temblorosa

No, no diga nada por favor!- le dijo el suplicante- solo deme la oportunidad de demostrarle que puedo ser digno de su amor

Yo…

Sabré ser un buen amigo, un buen novio, un buen esposo con el tiempo- le dijo él mientras se acercaba lentamente al rostro de Candy

Candy no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar… la puerta del salón se abrió de golpe. Era Terry… él no había estado presente durante la cena y lo primero que escucho al entrar a la mansión por la puerta trasera fue a dos mucamas decir que Candy y Edmund se encontraban solos en el salón de té.

Candy y Edmund volvieron la cara sorprendidos. Inmediatamente Edmund se puso de pie para saludar a Terry.

Perdón, no sabía que estaban aquí-dijo Terry fingiendo- no quise interrumpir… buenas noches

No te preocupes Terrence… pasa, siéntate si gustas…- le dijo una nerviosa Candy

De hecho Candy, yo me tengo que retirar-le dijo Edmund besando su mano- creo que ya me he pasado de la hora permitida para hacer una visita

Está bien, Edmund te veré mañana- le dijo Candy sonriendo

Buenas noches Candy y con respecto a lo que le dije, píenselo por favor!-le dijo él en voz suave. Edmund se despidió de Terry haciendo una pequeña reverencia y abandono el salón

Qué? Ya te declaro su amor tu amado Edmund-pregunto Terry sarcástico al cerrarse la puerta

Si pero debo corregirte, todavía no es mi amado Edmund- le dijo ella devolviéndole el sarcasmo

Todavía?-pregunto él mientras caminaba hacia ella- quieres decir que tiene esperanzas? Qué? te gusta?

Si, si tiene esperanzas porque me gusta- le contesto ella desafiante

Mientes!- le dijo el tomándola por los codos- mientes y lo sabes

Porque estas tan seguro?-le dijo ella tratando de zafarse de su agarre

Porque tú me amas…-le dijo el jalándola mas hacia el

Que yo qué?-le dijo ella sonriendo de medio lado

Que tú me amas-le dijo el al oído- y no trates de negarlo

…ella tembló al contacto

No me vas a preguntar cómo es que lo se?... te lo diré de todos modos… lo sé porque yo te amo con la misma intensidad, lo sé porque te llevo en la sangre como tú me llevas a mí, lo sé porque mis labios solo ansían a besar los tuyos, lo sé porque yo reaccione de la misma manera cuando supe q te habías casado…

Terry…

Si, Candy, llámame Terry, me gusta que me llames así…

Porque Terry, por qué?

Pensé que te habías casado y después fui tan estúpido en caer nuevamente en una trampa de Eliza…

Eliza?

Si, la vi un par de meses de mi separación de Susana y ella me dijo q te habías casado con un hombre muy apuesto y rico, hacia ya un ano. Ahora veo que todo fue una mentira

Nunca estuve comprometida, todo fue una trampa de los Leegan…

Lo sé, Albert me lo explico todo el día que llegue…

Comprometido… la amas?

Angie es una chica muy buena y en cierto momento parecía la mejor opción para mí. Me soportaba mis arranques y se veía enamorada de mí. Empecé una relación sin darme cuenta y decidí a comprometerme con ella cuando recibí la invitación de Albert para asistir a su boda

No querías llegar sin pareja…

Te creía casada… y no quería que me vieras solo y derrotado. Tenía que guardar la poca dignidad que me quedaba

Solo por eso?

Entiéndeme Candy, estaba ardido. Yo pensaba que tú me habías mentido…

Y entonces por qué fijaste fecha de matrimonio cuando ya sabias que yo no estaba casada-le pregunto ella zafándose de su abrazo

De que hablas?

No te hagas el disimulado-le dijo ella molesta- Angie nos conto que aquella noche que los vi en tu recamara tu le pediste que se casaran en ocho meses porque…

Porque, qué?- le pregunto ansioso

Porque no soportabas estar con ella… sin hacerla tu mujer!- le dijo ella volteando el rostro

…

No dices nada?

Candy, eso no es verdad! Sin duda, Angie te mintió…

Qué?!

Es obvio que noto lo que existe entre nosotros y decidió tomar cartas en el asunto…

Como sea. Eres un hombre comprometido ahora y no seré yo la causa de que ustedes terminen su relación…

En eso tienes razón… no serás la causa. Pero ya es un poco tarde para evitar que nosotros terminemos…

…

Terminamos la noche de la gala…

Por qué?

Por que se dio cuenta de que yo todavía te amo. Me vio seguir cada uno de tus pasos esa noche. Me vio sufrir y retorcerme de dolor al verte en brazos de ese tipo mientras bailaban… Me vio llenarme de indignación al escuchar la canción que esa arpía te había dedicado..

Entonces…

Sí, estoy celoso. Por eso mismo corrí hasta este salón cuando me entere que estaban solos aquí. No quería que él se abriera paso en tu corazón. Los celos me matan…

Llegaste justo a tiempo…

Lo sé pecosa, no creas que no te vi- le dijo él con una sonrisa de lado y tomando el rostro de ella entre sus manos

Terry…

Te amo Candy, con toda el alma- le dijo el antes de besarla en los labios

Me beso! Me beso! Otra vez me beso!!-pensaba Candy- pero este beso es diferente, es húmedo y tibio, es lento y con ritmo, es tierno y largo

Candy no supo en qué momento sus brazos subieron al cuello de Terry y en qué momento el deslizo sus manos hasta la espalda de ella. Se besaron por varios minutos hasta que la falta de aire les hizo detenerse.

Te amo, Terry. Lo he hecho toda la vida y ahora sé que toda la vida lo hare

Cásate conmigo, por favor pecosa! Acaba con mi tormento y acepta ser mi esposa-le dijo el arrodillándose frente a ella

No crees que sea demasiado pronto? Tu acabas de terminar con…

Shhh, ya hemos esperado bastante. Hemos tomado demasiadas decisiones equivocadas, ya no quiero correr más riesgos…-le dijo él mientras sacaba una cajita de terciopelo de la bolsa de su saco

Terry… y ese anillo?

Siempre ha sido tuyo. Lo compre para ti cuando te pedí que viajaras a New York a verme. Pensaba pedirte que te quedaras conmigo, que te convirtieras en mi esposa, en mi mujer…

Si, Terry, si….3,000 veces sí!

Terry coloco el anillo en el dedo de Candy y después se puso de pie para besarla nuevamente esta vez con más pasión. Sorprendentemente ella no lo rechazo.

Parece que ella es tan apasionada como yo- pensaba Terry mientras la besaba

No cabe duda que eres mí otra mitad- pensaba Candy

Eres la mitad que me faltaba Candy- le dijo Terry

Somos el uno para el otro- le contesto ella

Al día siguiente, Candy Terry informaron a sus amigos sobre las buenas noticias. Todos se alegraron por ellos.

Por fin!-dijo Rebecca- no sabía que más hacer, ni que mas decir para provocarlos y hacerlos reaccionar

Ya decía yo que no podías ser tan indiscreta- le dijo Candy sonriendo

Candy! - grito Rebecca

Mi chiquita lo hizo todo con la mejor de las intenciones- dijo Albert abrazando a Rebecca

Lo sabías?-preguntaron Candy y Terry al unísono

Bueno, tú estabas un poco rebelde, por decirlo así. Y Terry es demasiado noble como para aceptar que se moría de ganas de tenerte junto a él-les dijo Albert

Por supuesto que hubo otro corazón roto. Edmund llego esa tarde a visitar a Candy y al quedarse a solas Candy le cono su historia con Terry. Edmund como el caballero que era, se retiro con dignidad, agradeciéndole a Candy haberle dado la oportunidad de conocerle. Después la felicito sinceramente y se marcho de Lakewood sin planes de volver.

Finalmente el día de la boda de Albert y Rebecca llego. Lakewood se vistió de lujo y alegría. Aunque Albert y Rebecca habían optado por una boda pequeña y de cierta manera sencilla, resulto ser una boda bastante elegante y llena de lujos. Por supuesto Candy asistió a la boda con Terry. Albert y Rebecca partirían a su luna de miel al día siguiente. Aun así Terry se quedaría en Lakewood por una semana más antes de regresar a New York. Esa semana fue sin duda mágica, tanto como para Candy como para Terry. Pasaron todos los días juntos, cabalgando, leyendo, trepando arboles y visitando el lago. Hasta un día de campo pudieron tener.

Tres meses después, cuando Albert y Rebecca regresaron de su viaje de boda, Terry se presento en Lakewood con su padre, el Duque de Grandchester, con quien ya estaba en buenos términos, y con su madre, Aleanor Baker para pedir la mano de Candy formalmente. Sin ánimos de esperar para casarse,

Candy y Terry decidieron casarse en dos meses. La boda se celebraría en el hogar de Ponny.

El ansiado día por fin llego. Entre flores, listones y romance Candy y Terry se convirtieron en marido y mujer. Hincados frente a un pequeño altar, se juraron amor eterno.

Esa noche seria inolvidable para Candy. Nuevamente comprobaron que era la contraparte del otro. No solo eran amigos y compañeros, también eran enamorados y amantes. Todas esas semanas resistiéndose a caer en la tentación habían rendido su fruto. Su primera entrega había sido todo lo que habían esperado del otro. Después de pasar meses jugueteando y compartiendo caricias furtivas cada vez que estaban a solas, finalmente podían entregarse el uno al otro y finalmente sellar su amor.

Por fin se había hecho justicia, y aun sin saber que pronto Albert y Rebecca se convertirían en padres del primero de sus tres hijos, y que Annie estaba esperando cuates (un nene y una nena), por supuesto también sin imaginarse que un ano después Patty se casaría con Michael y después tendrían dos varoncitos, ellos, Candy y Terry, pronto se convertirían en padres de su primer varón. El destino y la vida les tenían preparadas muchas cosas hermosas. Entre ellas, dos hijos varones y una nena pecosa.

Fin…

Comentarios, felicitaciones o baldes de agua fría… aceptados


End file.
